Run
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: What if the Doctor's enemies discovered he had survived Lake Silencio? Who would they use to kill the Doctor then? Their original candidate, Dr. River Song? Or someone new? Perhaps someone like River, raised from birth to hate and kill the Doctor, but at the same time, someone he could never bring himself to harm. Someone like... his daughter?
1. The Escape

**A/N: So, after working on this for so long, I am finally publishing it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. I know Emma Stone and Jared S. Gilmore are not British, but I see them and I see Amy's granddaughter and a de-aged Matt Smith. If you don't like it, come up with your own fan-casts. (Also, imagine the young version of the Daughter looking like Alicia Morton in "Annie.")  
**

 **P.P.S. Review and I'll send you an extra little one-shot about The Daughter!**

 _Full Summary (because can't give me a few more characters):_

 _What if the Doctor's enemies discovered he had survived Lake Silencio? Who would they use to kill the Doctor then? Their original candidate, Dr. River Song? Or someone new? Perhaps someone like River, raised from birth to hate and kill the Doctor, but at the same time, someone he could never bring himself to harm. Because blood is thicker than water, especially the blood of the last Time Lords. And the Doctor has already lost one daughter; could he bear lose another?_

The Escape

A small red haired girl about seven years old is running through a dark wood. She is clutching a small bundle to her chest, shielding it from the cold with her red, woolen coat. She looks behind her, terrified that she is being followed. That she won't be able to escape the monsters. She sees a wall in front of her, three or four times as tall as herself, with searchlights scanning the ground below. She ducks behind a tree to avoid being spotted, and, shifting the bundle to free one of her arms, she picks a watch out of her pocket. She checks the time, counting in her head. Suddenly, the searchlights go out. She hears shouting, but no alarms. Plucking a small device out of her pocket, she activates it and throws it up on top of the wall. She hears coughing and bodies falling to the ground. Smiling slightly to herself, the little girl unhooked a grappling gun from her belt and shot it at the wall. Hooking the rope to her harness and making sure the bundle was secure, she lifted herself up and over the wall, landing carefully on the other side. Unhooking herself, she began to run again, thinking for a moment she might actually escape this nightmare. But to no avail. The lights turned on, blinding her, and she could just see the outlines of her captors in front of her. "No!" she shouts, falling back. The bundle she's holding awakens and begins to cry. Normally, the little girl would comfort the child but she's too terrified of the creatures in front of her. "Please! I wasn't escaping, I swear, I've learned since last time, please, DON'T HURT US!"

"AS TEMPTING AS IT MAY BE," replied a Dalek. "YOU ARE FAR TOO VALUABLE TO BE EXTERMINATED."

"You always say that but you always punish me anyway! What do you even want from me, why do you want me?" the little girl cried.

"Your mother failed her mission; it is only fitting that you be given the honor of completing it," answered a Silent as two Auton soldiers walked up to and restrained her, relieving her of the bundle even as she screamed and fought to get it back.

"After all, who better to kill the Doctor than his own daughter?" Dr. Simeon said.

(Cue Music!)

Emma Stone

Jared S. Gilmore

Run

By Miss Singing in the Rain

(Fade back into story)

The little redheaded girl, body still sore and eyes still red from crying after receiving her punishment, sat in a chair as symbols of all sorts flashed across the screen in front of her. Mathematics, sciences, languages, history, archaeology, strategy, anything and everything she needed to know to track down and kill the Doctor. She sat at her desk for hours; absorbing everything she saw and heard, storing it into her mind. After what seemed like an eternity of absorbing the necessary knowledge, the day was over and she was escorted back to her room for a supper of fish fingers, chips, and a banana, which she barely picked at. After her food was cleared away, she was dressed and in bed and Madame Kovarian walked in with a book in hand.

"That was the fourth time you've attempted to escape in the past two months." The child said nothing. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" The little girl sniffled and looked up. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I won't do it again, I swear… can I see my brother now?" Kovarian simpered.

"If you stay well behaved then we _may_ be able to work something out." She then opened the book and began to read, the little girl turning off her brain as the other woman read. "And so the Universe was rid of the Doctor forever, and they all lived happily ever after," she finished after what seemed like a millennium. With that she closed the book and tucked the covers up to the child's chin.

"Madame Kovarian?" the little redhead murmured.

"Yes, my dear?"

"…Do I have to kill my father?" she queried tentatively and Kovarian clucked her tongue.

"Yes child. There's no other way. After all, I'd hate for your little brother to have to suffer the consequences should you not." The little girl's face went stark white and Kovarian smiled, kissing the little girl's forehead. "See you in the morning." She then got up and left the room, the door clicking shut behind her. The lights went out and the girls scrambled out of her bed, knelt down, and folded her hands together in prayer.

"Dear Doctor, I don't know if you can hear me or if you even exist, but I'm assuming that you do since the monsters seem to be very determined to kill you," she began. "This is the 2,356th time I've prayed to you asking for you to save me. But I'd like to alter my request now. I don't care what happens to me. I just want my little brother to be safe… Please? I can't live without him."

* * *

 **Twelve Years Later:**

Hundreds of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Slitheen, Silurians, and many other species with grudges against the Doctor were gathered in the main area of Demon's Run, where the Doctor had revealed himself to the Silence's army and the Headless Monks a few months after Melody Pond had been born. They were all chattering quietly (or in the Dalek's case, as quietly as they could) until the sound of heels echoed across the room and Madame Kovarian made her way onto the middle of the stage in front of what looked like a vertical operating table. She smiled at the species gathered. "Today is a good day, gentlemen. For today is the day our subject completes her training and finally faces her father." With that, roars of "EXTERMINATE!" and "DELETE!" and "SONTAHA!" filled the air and continued for a minute until Kovarian held up her hand for silence. "And now, I present you with your savior, the daughter of the Doctor." A young red haired woman walked up on stage as the monsters continued to cheer, a small brunet boy trailing behind her. The dark haired woman with dark violet lipstick walked up to the younger red head and clasped her on the shoulders in what would've been a comforting gesture from anyone else. "Are you ready my dear?" the Madame grinned and the young woman just looked up at her with red eyes and sighed.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Kovarian's malicious grin somehow managed to widen.

"No," she agreed and led the red head over to the table where several soldiers started to strap her onto the table.

"Does she have to do this?" the little boy pleaded.

"Of course she does," was all that the woman with the violet lipstick said. She activated the table and various needles and syringes and other unpleasant instruments sprung to life and began to descend on the young woman.

And then the lights went out.

"What? What's going on?" Kovarian shouted over the yells of gathered enemies of the Oncoming Storm.

"Surprise!" the voice of the daughter declared and the lights turned back on to reveal the table empty and the sister and brother nowhere to be seen.

"Spread out and find them!" Kovarian ordered the assembled species of warriors and enemies of the Doctor. "We cannot let them escape us! Find them!"

* * *

The two siblings raced through the halls of the compound, giggling with glee as they went.

"I can't believe that worked," the older sister admitted.

"Of course it worked, I was in charge of it," the younger brother bragged.

"Hey, watch the attitude. Now get your coat, bro, we're gone."

"Yes!" he cried and, taking a sonic screwdriver from his jacket, unlocking a closet door and pulling out two bags, one for him, one for her. They slung the packs over their shoulders and headed for the hanger.

"Not me! Not me! No _way_ is that me!" the brother remarked as they passed ship after ship.

"Will you just pick one already!" the sister cried indignantly, tossing small discs at each of the vehicles they passed. The door blew open behind them and they turned to see Daleks, Cybermen, Silents, and Whispermen marching toward them.

"Yes ma'am," the boy agreed, before running into a plain old Chullan spaceship and getting it ready to take off, the girl dumping the rest of the devices on the ground of the compound before following him inside.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"DELETE!"

"SILENCE WILL FALL!" the groups cried, firing at the ship as it headed out.

"NO YOU IDIOTS, WE NEED THEM ALIVE REMEMBER!" Kovarian screamed at the monsters. But their ceasefire was all the two needed and they were quickly out of Demon's Run and out into open space. Just as they were clear, the redhead young woman took out a trigger and pressed it. The hanger of Demon's Run exploded behind them, destroying all the ships inside and keeping the monsters from pursuing them. The siblings relaxed, laughed incredulously at their freedom, and embraced. They broke apart after a moment, the girl asking anxiously, "You shut off the tracking beacon right?"

"Course I did," the boy assured her and they both settled back in their seats, prepping the ship for long distance travel. "Where to sissy?" the brother asked and his sister smiled, eye sparking like the stars they were now able to touch.

"Next stop: everywhere."


	2. Forest of Silence

**A/N 1: Thanks for the reviews and support everybody!**

 **And if you review this chapter, I'll send you a one-shot about how Susan got her vortex manipulator and got set up as a student at Luna University. Also, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them, unless they turn out to be a part of the story in the future, in which case... _spoilers_. ;)**

Forest of Silence

People bustled around Luna University' campus, where it was always night and the stars and moon were always visible for a lovely light show of galactic proportions. A young brunette twenty something rushed through the crowd, heading after a redhead whose arms were filled with books.

"Hey Susan! You wanna come by the bakery later? We're having a study group together," the girl said, rushing over to the redheaded girl called Susan.

"I can't, I have to get home. Thanks for the offer, Clarisse," 'Susan' said.

"No problem," Clarisse shrugged. "Come by later if you can!" she called rushing off again. The redhead continued on her way down the street until she came to a flat and made her way inside. She opened the door and immediately began coughing as smoke curled from the room. She rushed in, pulling her woolen multicolored scarf over her nose as she went, dropping her books and papers on the couch as she across the room to grab the fire extinguisher as a little dark haired boy hacked and did his best to put out the fire contained in a frying pan and clear the smoke. The young woman finally got the extinguisher and sprayed the foam on the source of the rancid smoke.

"Bro! What did I tell you about doing experiments in the house?" the redheaded girl cried.

"To not to?" the brunette boy repeated uncertainly.

"Yes. Now clean this up and throw those out," she ordered, gesturing broadly to the mess and the mixtures in several dishes.

"But I'm discovering a new element!" he cried. He picked up the pan and swirled around the swirl of pink, lavender, and periwinkle liquid inside, tilting his head as he examined it. "Or color." He shrugged. "Whichever comes first." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well can you clean that up? I need to go to the library and get some studying done."

"And I need to come because?" he asked.

"Do you wanna get out of the house or what?" He ran from the room and stumbled in a second later, pulling his shoes on.

"Allons-y!" he cried, rushing out the door, his sister rolling her eyes after him.

* * *

"You know Dad and Mum visited '39 Germany," the young brunet boy informed his sister, nose buried deep in his blue leather journal as he walked, his sister occasionally dragging him by his coat to keep him from walking straight into traffic. "We could go there, meet them, and study for your stupid philosophy class before tea." They pushed through the revolving door of the library.

"Not gonna happen." He sighed dramatically and closed his notebook with a snap! earning him a dirty look from the Library patrons.

"Why are you so against meeting them again?" She wheeled around on him, causing him to collide with her and bounce back.

"One: He, Grandad, and Grandma were all still processing River being Amy and Rory's daughter. Two: Mum was trying to kill Dad after having just regenerated from her parents' best friend into River Song. And three: are you seriously trying to convince me to take you, 'Mr. Two-Bleeding-Hearts' to Nazi Germany?"

He winced and rubbed the back of his head like he'd been knocked round the head with her logic.

" _Well_ , when you put it like _that…_ " She groaned, rolled her eyes, and gestured toward a seat for him to occupy, before heading to collect her books.

"Hi, I'm Susan Song, I reserved some books on the Osterhagen Principle?" the redhead inquired at the front desk, as a Chinese girl picked through a copy of _The Time Traveler's Wife_ off to the side. The Luna University library was a marvel; the biggest library in the known universe, apart from _The_ Library, with towering bookshelves, a staff that had cybernetic advancements that allowed them to locate books in moments, and some of the best reading chairs in the sector.

"Right here dear," the elderly female Silurian librarian said, handing her the books from across the Androzani wood desk.

"Thank you." She moved to the side and paged through the books, just to make sure the section she needed was there.

"Getting some books for Professor Faust's class?" the Chinese girl asked, with a kind, knowing smile. 'Susan' looked at her oddly.

"Yeah?" The other girl tsked.

"You might wanna hold off on that. The Professor's gone missing." Susan closed her book with a snap.

"What do you mean missing?" The girl shrugged.

"Last time they were seen, they said something about doing some research on the original Osterhagen Station. Time Agents showed up about fifteen minutes ago asking about them; they said the Professor's suspect in illegal time travel." The Chinese girl either didn't notice or didn't mention how tense Susan got at that. "Anyway, classes are probably cancelled until further notice, just so you know."

And then she walked off, without another word or glance.

Susan, slightly put off, turned to find her brother, grinning mischievously up at her.

"No." The Cheshire grin dropped.

"But–"

" _No_."

"But, _Sissy–_ "

"No. We are not going and that's final."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Susan stated, hiking up the forest's path with her brother to the abandoned fort 60 miles out of Nuremberg, Germany.

"Yeah you can."

" _Silence_ you."

"Yes, _Kovarian_." She froze.

"You take that back."

"Nope!" He took off up the hill, giggling as she bounding after him, the two of them, going up down left right all around and upside down on the hill.

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Take that _back_!"

"No!"

"Take that _**back**_!"

"N-" She finally caught up to him, scooping him up and swinging him around as he shrieked. His knees over her shoulders as he hung upside down, she swung him in a circle, before righting him and dropping him (carefully) on the forest floor.

"Take. It. Back." He giggled, gasping for air, before shaking his head. "Do you want the tickle alien to visit?" He stopped, still gasping for air, before shaking _No_ again. " _Well_?"

He pursed his lips, before muttering, "Fine. You're not Kovarian… killjoy."

"That I can live with." She unbuttoned his tweed coat. "Now for your punishment." The boy's eyes widened.

"You said you wouldn't!"

"Rule one: I always lie." Then she tickled him; hands and fingers poking, prodding, and overall relentless attack on her brother's most ticklish spots. He shrieked and squealed and screeched at the tops of his lungs, thrashing from side to side as he attempted to get away from his tormentor, but she was unyielding.

A twig snapped and the two of them stopped like the flip of a switch.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"All the time." They righted themselves quickly.

"Is it just me or are there a few too many shadows for an overcast day?"

"You got any fish-fingers, bro?"

"... No."

She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He pulled the deep-fried delight out of his coat pocket and handed it to his sibling, much to his dismay and her disgust.

"I sincerely hope you weren't going to eat that." She tossed it into the shadow of an old tree, where it promptly vanished. They both straightened up, frowns deepening.

"Vashta Nerada?" The Sister shook her head stubbornly.

"Impossible. There aren't ever this numerous _or_ aggressive."

"Anything's possible sis," he reminded her, but she just started plugging coordinates into her Time Jump.

"Let's just get out of here and find the Professor; there's just something not right about this place." The Brother rolled his eyes but, hearing a howl in the distance, quickly put his hand on the jump. One moment later and they were inside the fort, lit by torches, one of which the Sister quickly grabbed to light their way through the cobwebbed halls. She took out her jump and read some of the readings on the additions she'd made to the device since… obtaining it. "Okay, the signal from the Professor's time jump is coming from there," she said, turning to the left passage, which was noticeably darker. She looked at her brother, who only nodded and followed her into the Black.

* * *

"How did the Professor get a Time Jump anyway? And why come here of all places?" the Brother inquired some time later.

"No idea on the first, but I know the second; their planet was destroyed during the Second Cyber-War. Based on the Osterhagen Principle. They only survived because they were off-world at the time," she informed him, not looking up from the scanner on her Time Jump. He frowned.

"Seems kind of masochistic to teach about something that destroyed your people," he noted.

"Some people need to remind themselves of what they've lost, bro, so they can appreciate what they have. This way their people's memory lives on. Plus, she teaches others the consequences of such principles."

"I still feel like it's keeping the wound open," he huffed. She turned to argue, but a breeze ruffled through. Feeling a sense of foreboding, the two turned to find, one-by-one, the torches going out behind them.

No. Not going out.

Being _blown_ out.

"Run," she whispered.

And they ran.

Up Down Left Right All around trying to outrun their hungry pursuers. They could practically feel the Shadows nipping at their heels, but whether in spite of the fear or maybe because of it, they ran faster and faster through the halls, until they came to a heavy wooden door. Not bothering with the "doesn't-do-wood" sonic, the Sister kicked the door in, her Brother tumbling in and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Do you still got that bit of supernova light you saved from the Midas system?!" she exclaimed, using her sonic to try and find a way to make the wood expand so the Vashta Nerada couldn't get through.

"Yeah, but I'm saving that for-"

"You won't have anything to save it for if we don't take care of them now get ready to open it!" He pouted but dug around in his satchel for a drawstring pouch. The young woman grabbed the door handle, nodded to him, and when he nodded back, threw open the door to let the brilliant beam of light shine into the darkness. There was a screech and the torches started to light themselves again. The young woman then slammed the door and soniced the door sealed shut.

"Did we get 'em?" the boy asked eagerly. She sighed and leaned against the door, sliding to the ground as she pushed her sweaty red hair out of her face.

"We scattered them for the time being, I think. But they'll be back." His shoulders slumped, until she pulled him down and hugged him. "The Vashta Nerada are near impossible to kill, bro. You did good." He smiled and giggled as she blew raspberries on his cheek. Then they turned to face the room and froze; it was glowing with green and blue lights, as chemicals and other concoctions brewed away. They stood and began to survey the array.

"What is this place?" the Sister

"It's a lab, silly. If I had to guess, I'd say biology of some kind; raising animals from the cages. But where are the animals?" the Brother wondered, peering into the airtight cages that had nothing but chicken bones at the bottom.

"I can see that; but half this stuff won't be invented for another few millennia." The two straightened up simultaneously, before looking to the door at the other end of the room. They burst through it, finding themselves on the roof of one of the fortress's towers. And standing there, basking in the sunset, was Professor Faust: dressed in all black, black feathered wings folded in rest position, feathers ruffling in the breeze.

"Professor!" The young woman rushed forward to get her teacher's attention. "It's me! Susan! We need to get out of here, there's a bunch of Vashta Nerada trying to get inside!"

"I know," the Professor murmured, not facing the student.

'Susan' stopped.

"What?"

"I know."

"… Know what?"

"I know about the Vashta Nerada… because I bred them."

Silence.

"Okay… why would do that?" Susan asked, making sure she was in front of her brother and starting to prep her gun; quickly and quietly, as Kovarian and the Silents had taught her so long ago.

The professor paused before beginning.

"Do you know why this base will be turned into the first Osterhagen station, Susan?" She shook her head. "The Holocaust. A hundred Jews managed to hide from the Nazis of the area after the liquidizing of the ghetto in '39. But by the time the War was coming to an end, there were only twenty-five left, all cornered here. The Nazis were about to break down the door when all twenty-five of the men, women, and children climbed onto this very roof… and jumped. They chose to kill themselves rather than give the Nazis the satisfaction. That's the Osterhagen principle." She finally turned to face her student, yellow beady eyes somehow simultaneously crazed and at peace. "And I can stop it."

"… _What_?!" the Sister asked again, still confused as to what was going on with her teacher.

"I've compiled a list of the twenty five Jews and bred a swarm of excessively aggressive Vashta Nerada. If I make those people vanish before the Nazis find them, the Ostergahen principle will never come into existence."

"Wait, you're going to kill the Jews and _**not**_ the Nazis?" the boy cried indignantly, before his sister cut him off.

"Professor, don't you realize, if you stop the Osterhagen principle you'll be altering the Universe to an _unbelievable_ degree!? The Osterhagen Project and the principle it was based on were a major part of the Dalek abduction of 23 planets in 2009. Without it, the whole of reality will change." _And possibly collapse, depending on whether or not Martha Jones is able to get onto the Crucible to help defeat Davros_ , She added internally.

"What? What are you talking about?" the Professor asked.

"Point is, bad things that happen in life, just like good things, are necessary; the bad things that happen to a person decide who they are just as much as the good. And I _am_ sorry for your loss, I really am, but this could do more harm than good to _everyone_!"

"There are people's lives at stake!" the Professor cried.

"Exactly. This isn't just about a planet or even a system, but about the whole of reality. Just, please. _Please_ , don't do this. We can help you-"

"I don't need help! There's nothing wrong with me!" the Professor screeched. Susan's brother was about to speak up, but a quick elbow to the ribs kept his mouth shut. Or at least, busy stifling a groan of pain so he couldn't speak. The Professor turned back to the setting sun. "I'm the last of my people. When I die, they'll be gone forever." The siblings looked at each other again.

"We know what it's like to be alone," Susan continued carefully. "But do you think your people would want this to be their legacy?"

"Do you think they would've wanted to be killed by their allies just to prevent their enemies from doing the same?" the Professor spat back.

"No. I don't. I don't think anyone really wants to die; some may want to stop living, but very few people really want to die. Which is why I'm asking you to stop this."

"Why? For those people? They're going to die anyway, what should it matter to them when or how-"

"No. I mean, you are either going to stop this and let those Vashta Nerada disperse… or I will kill you."

"That's big talk for a little girl," the Professor sneered.

"You really have no idea what you're talking about," the redhead warned, eyes starting to burn. But the Professor took no notice; instead, she clicked a device that resembled a high-tech dog clicker. Then the door behind the children burst open and the Vashta Nerada swarm came pouring out, black shadows surrounding the young Time Lords. The girl pulled out a gun and her sonic screwdriver, the brother his pouch of light, which he used to keep the shadows from swarming over him.

"I'm warning you, Professor!" Susan shouted, aiming at her teacher.

"You shoot me and your brother will be the first to die!" Faust shouted back. The sister weighed her options, looked to the shadows, the setting sun, her Time Jump, and her brother. The boy nodded and grabbed her wrist at the Time Jump.

"You reap only what you sow, Professor," Susan said, before shooting the device in an explosion of sparks and activating the Jump to take them to another nearby roof. The Vashta Nerada, now free of their tormentor, swarmed around the screaming Professor. The shadows consumed the last of the Anazasi, and when they vanished, there was nothing left but bones.

* * *

The two young children of the Doctor and River Song sat on the edge of the German fortress' roof, watching night fall over the valley. The Vashta Nerada had not touched them, perhaps out of respect, perhaps out of fear. All they knew was that they were grateful for the break.

"You did the right thing," the Brother told her.

"Says who?" she muttered.

"Says me. And I happen to be a very ethical person after all." She looked at him.

"Oh really?"

"Of course; I _am_ a the brother of future doctor of Archaeology." She chuckled and shoved him playfully, before turning back to the view. A twig broke off in the distance and they both stiffened. She motioned for him to stay, as she stood and descended down the stairs of the fortress to get a better view of the forest (though he followed her anyway). Sure enough, there they were: The Silence.

"You have got to be kidding me," the Doctor's daughter groaned, rolling her eyes to the starry night sky. Just her luck. She sighed but turned to face them. "Alright, what're you lot doing here?!" she shouted at the Silents gathered, moving to block her brother from their sight.

"The Son and Daughter of the Doctor will be his doom and Silence will fall. It has been decided and so it must be," the lead Silent said. She discreetly activated the home destination programmed into the Jump, as Silents surrounded them from all sides.

"Leaving now?" her brother asked.

"You wanna stay?"

"Nope."

"Then grab on." She held out her wrist.

"You will not-" the Silent didn't even finish its sentence before a flash of light blinded them all and the pair of siblings vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **A/N 2: The Sister is currently using Susan as an alias (And The Sister is pretty much her canon name at this point; she has aliases and the Silence gave her a name, but she prefers anonymity. Same goes for The Brother).**

 **Also, the Anazasi (a reworking of the Anasazi, a native american tribe) are humanoid bird people (just look up pictures of the Egyptian God Ra for reference). I figured we've had cat people, fish people, and lizard people, why not bird people? Not sure if it's been done before, but I couldn't find any Doctor Who canon species that fit what I was going for, so I invented my own.**


	3. Heart of Stone

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy... _so_ sorry about the wait. Hehe. I meant to have this out at Halloween, but then college hit me with the power of a locomotive, so, yeah. Sorry. But better late than never and you'll get another chapter on the 23rd in honor of the 52nd anniversary of "Doctor Who?" so, wo-hoo! Hope you like the chapter and please review.**

 **P.S. This chapter has not been BETA read so please excuse any errors. Or point them out so I can fix them, either one works!**

 **P.P.S. Review to get a one-shot about a meeting between the two daughters of the Doctor!**

Heart of Stone

"Sissy look at me!" The girl turned to see her brother with what looked like a bright red fez on his head. It was a bit too big for him, but that didn't stop him from tilting it up, exposing his shinning bright blue eyes and saying, "Can I keep it?"

"No," she stated shortly, before turning back to the merchandise. His face fell like she'd just told him Santa Claus had just been caught and executed by the Daleks.

"What?"

"No. You're not keeping the hat," she maintained, looking through some scarves that had caught her eye.

"I let you keep your make-up," he shot back.

"I said no and that's final." She turned to look at him, sad-eyed and small pouting frown gracing lips that rarely held one. She felt something begin to crumble inside her. "No, don't do that." He continued. "No, stop it, stop it right now! You hear me, _right now_!" His lips were trembling. She sighed the sigh of the long sufferer and turned to the vendor. "How much for the hat?" The frown and tears promptly vanished, replaced by a beaming grin as she handed over a few credits for the monstrosity of head ware.

"Ugh, sad little brother? Give me a Dalek any day," she lamented as she picked up her bag and her brother followed her through the markets of New Persia. Above them, flying robotic horses carried carts full of produce and products to the many levels of vendor stalls that graced the city streets. It truly was a sight to behold.

* * *

The boy in the fez raced through white marble halls of The New Persian Museum of Art, past advertisements for the conferences, speeches, and panels being put on by various historians, artists, philosophers, and other great minded individuals over the next few days in honor of the opening of the brand spanking new exhibit of pieces from across the Mediterranean System.

"Bro! Wait up!" his sister called, but he ignored her in favor of the gorgeous old things he would get to see up close and in person. But, of course, there was a large group of adults who were all at least eighteen inches taller than him, so he was left to jump up and down behind the Great Wall of People. He gave up after the fifth jump, realizing this wasn't going to work and so he sat on the floor cross-legged and face propped up on his arm. Suddenly, he was lifted up from his underarms and placed on a pair of slim but still strong shoulders.

"You're really heavy," his sister groaned dramatically.

"Maybe you're just weak," he suggested. She glared at him and tossed him up and down, much to his delight and the other patrons annoyance. Ah well; they'd paid fare just like everyone else and she would sooner die than drop him… by accident. Still, the group moved and they were the only two at the display, so she set him down. And so the two enjoyed the piece together, though the Sister quickly moved on; she usually prefered stealing art to enjoying it, much more exciting. She made to move, when her brother whispered, "Sissy… I think the statue moved."

"What?" She snapped right back. No clear change in position. She started to circle the statue, putting on a pair of glasses as she did so. Quietly, she zoomed the lenses in on the statue. It was an ordinary piece: a Geek looking woman in long loose robes and hair pulled up tightly in a bun, crying into her hands. But when the Sister zoomed in on her back to find two spots where something had been broken off. She froze and her eyes dropped down to the information panel, scanning it in 0.5 nanoseconds.

"Bro… this one was found in the wreck of _The Byzantium_." They looked at each other, knowing exactly what that meant, not just for them but everyone else here: Danger, Destruction, and Death.

* * *

"We need to get that Angel out of here," the Brother as his sister dragged him out of the museum to a more secluded back alleyway to talk.

"No, we need to get _ourselves_ out of here," she stated, beginning to plot the coordinates into her Time Jump.

"What are you talking about? You're seriously thinking that we should just leave a perfect predator in the heart of a civilization?" he cried.

"I'm not saying it's a good idea, I'm just saying maybe we should leave it to the authorities," she assured him. It didn't work.

"Yeah, like that's ever worked," he scoffed.

"Well what else can we do?!" she cried indignantly, leaning against the outer museum wall, sighing angrily, and running a hand through her hair.

"More than running, that's for sure!"

"Last time I tried to help someone, I had to kill them," she pointed out darkly. He winced at the reminder. She took a calming breath before she continued. "Besides, don't you remember how quickly the Silents found us after we fought the Vashta Nerada? What if that happens again? We still don't know how they managed it the first time and if they get the drop on us, we'll end up back in the very place we were running from."

"We wouldn't have to run if you just took us to meet Mum and Dad!"

"Bro!" she snapped and he shrunk a little, causing his sister's heart to break; she didn't like yelling at him, he'd gotten enough of that from Kovarian for his endless questions and commentary. But he just didn't understand the risk. She looked at his broken form and sighed; there was only one way to get him out of his funk.

* * *

Once the last of the lamps in the Museum had been extinguished and the moonlight streamed through the windows, one of said windows was opened by two figures all in black. They secured a rope to the roof, before descending down into the museum. The taller of the two pulled back her hood to reveal red hair and a frustrated face.

"If you get us killed, I'm going to murder you," the redhead warned the other figure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the younger boy said, rolling his eyes behind the mask.

They turned on their flashlights, looking around the atrium, the Brother taking out his Sonic to scan a steadily beeping device he'd retrieved from his pocket while the Sister tugged on the rope, which pulled a small duffle bag of supplies down to their level.

 _ **THUNK!**_

There was a noise behind the closed french doors to their left.

The siblings glanced at each other sideways, before moving as one to stand on either side of the two doors.

"Don't blink," she reminded him.

"Don't even blink," he echoed.

They grabbed the handles.

Breathed.

And nodded.

They threw the doors open, only to come face-to-face with a Chinese girl with two blaster pistols pointed at both of them.

All three of them screamed at the top of their lungs.

For a very.

Long.

Time.

Finally, when lack of air forced them to cease, they actually spoke.

"What are you doing here?!" the Sister exclaimed; it was the same girl from the Luna University library that had given her the tip about the Professor's illegal time travel extra-curricular activities.

"I could ask the same of you!" she exclaimed, holstering her weapons. The Brother did the same with his Sonic, but the Sister didn't budge. The Asian girl cocked an eyebrow, apparently amused. "You won't shoot."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I just took out the guards for you," she said, moving to the side. The duo leaned past her to get a better look; sure enough, there lay a handful of guards (monks technically, in this era, they wore the trappings and all, but acted as guardians and curators of the art wherever it went), all unconscious on the floor. The Sister narrowed her eyes, but lowered her weapon… slightly.

"Alright… why?"

"Let's just say, I have a personal matter that needs to be taken care of," she offered.

"Not good enough," 'Susan' said, raising her gun again.

"Oh come on, Sissy!" her brother cried, grabbing her arms and forcing the gun toward the floor. "She saved us a lot of time and it's not like we don't have secrets. Let's just find the Angel and be done with it." Then he stormed off, as fuming pre-teens had a tendency to do, leaving the two young women standing there.

"Kid's got a point," the Chinese girl shrugged, before following him. Susan watched them go, before sighing angrily and following them.

* * *

"So… what's your name?" Susan asked as her brother weaved through the halls, his scanner beeping as he tried to find the Weeping Angel in the Labyrinth of Statues.

"Dylan," the girl said vaguely.

"Not a very Chinese name." Dylan scoffed.

"Well what's yours?"

"Susan."

"Well that's not a very Gallifreyan name, is it?" she smirked, moving ahead as Susan froze in her tracks.

Silence.

"What."

Dylan turned back around, eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, it's obvious: the desire not to get involved, the stuck-up nature, the general lack of empathy." She grinned. "Time Lord, through and through. The two-hearts kind of helps," she conceded, and Susan put a hand protectively over her heart, before pulling it away angrily.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but my brother and I are not Time Lords."

She then stormed off ahead, pretending not to hear Dylan's reply of, "Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it."

* * *

The Brother followed the beeping of his scanner through the halls, his sister and their tag-along not far behind.

"There!" he shouted to the two behind him, finally getting a lock on the Angel. He turned into a room, only to hear something move around the corner, out of sight. "She's moving!" the Brother cried, taking off after the Angel who kept just out of sight, turning corners just as the trio rounded them. "I had trouble finding her for some reason," the Brother explained as they ran. "Interference from the amount of stone or other statutes or-" Susan grabbed the back of his jacket, stopping him so his nose was a millimeter away from an Angel's outstretched hand. And she wasn't alone; she had a whole posse behind her, all resembling different styles of statuary from all different ancient civilizations, from the Mesopotamians to the "Modern" artists of the early twenty-first century.

"Or it could be that," she noted, eyes wide as she tried to keep them all in sight, the boy nodding numbly beside her.

"Any suggestions?" Dylan asked, wide-eyed, but still not as panicked as the other two.

"Run."

Then all Hell broke loose.

They ran back through a pair of french doors, which Susan slammed shut and locked behind them, only for the Angels' stone fists to punch through the glass panes. They kept running, only to find more.

"How many of these things are there?!" the Brother said as they changed direction.

"Too many!" Dylan shouted.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the Front Entrance of the museum, which had grand oak doors that separated the outside world. They slammed them shut, using lamps and their Sonics to hold them.

"That won't hold them forever," Dylan noted.

"What _else_ have you got!?" Susan yelled. The other girl jumped, surprised at the outburst and looking almost hurt. The Sister winced internally, frustrated with the situation, the Angels, herself, and everything in-between, before she softly added, "I'm sorry." The other girl nodded curtly, accepting the gesture. The Sister sighed. "I just don't know what to do." Dylan looked at her oddly.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Susan looked at Dylan oddly. " _Think_. You two are clever, you can figure something out. Just think." Susan shook her head, but started to think, looking around the room for something, _anything_ that might help. Sighing, she turned her gaze upward to the chandelier. The _solid gold_ chandelier. Her eyes widened and she looked to her brother.

"Got that Sonic Saw still, bro?" she asked her brother.

"Is the TARDIS blue?" he smiled.

"The what?" Dylan asked.

"Never mind," the siblings said, causing the Asian girl to smirk and shake her head fondly.

Susan then climbed on the old main desk, pointing her Sonic at the chandelier, which sparked before descending upon them, explaining as she went: "Well, old's a good conductor, so if we cut up the chandelier into a gold wire net and hook it up to our vortex manipulator-"

"We could send them into a sun!" the boy finished for her, looking excited at the thought.

"… Or an relatively uninhabited planet, where they could live their lives safely," she suggested, slightly alarmed by her brother's wanton destruction.

"… Or that," he concurred sheepishly. She ruffled his hair fondly, but her smile faded as she thought the plan over.

Clearing her throat, she added, "There is a cost." The Brother's smile faded as well. "We'd lose our Vortex Manipulator." They shared a look; no vortex manipulator meant no getting back to Luna University, no more running from the enemies of the Doctor, and no chance of ever meeting their parents. But then, there was the sound of another throat being cleared and the two turned to find the Chinese.

"Lucky I just happen to have one," Dylan said, showing the near-identical device on her wrist. "As long as I get a ride home, I'm good with giving up mine," she assured them. The Sister's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she surveyed the device.

"Time Agent?" she inquired.

"Not exactly." The Sister wandered right up to the other woman, as close to nose-to-nose as she could be without touching her.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are?" she queried.

"Soon enough, I won't need to," was all the other young woman said. Then her eyes widened and she hurriedly took off the manipulator and thrust it into Susan's hand. "I just realized, I left the security guards knocked out and in the open. I gotta go make sure they're safe," Dylan said, gathering her things.

"Chances are that they're already dead, just leave-"

Dylan cut her off with, "It's my fault. I _have_ to fix it." Susan looked into Dylan's eyes and knew that she had made up her mind; she'd seen that same expression in her own face many a time. So she sighed and nodded; the girl smiled and raced off back into danger.

* * *

Susan sighed after Dylan went racing off to save; the girl was going to get herself killed. But at the same time… she had a point. If these Angels weren't contained, the whole planet and more were at risk. So she turned to her brother, who locked eyes with her. They nodded at each other and got to work on a plan B.

* * *

Dylan skidded to a stop as she finally found the place where she'd knocked out the guardian monks and found that they were all still unconscious and lying gracelessly on the ground.

"Oh thank god!" she sighed in relief. She picked up each and every one of them by their ankles and dragged them into the nearest supply closet. Then, after making sure no one was looking, she pulled out a sonic probe, and strengthened and locked the door, making it unlikely the Angels would get to them. But then she turned to find an Angel's fingertips a millimeter from her face. She sucked in a breath but managed not to scream, backing away carefully. Her back hit the wall, and she slowly edged away. She came to a corner and, taking a deep breath, sprinted around it. She raced back toward the entrance, only to run into two more, with their eyes covered. She skidded to a stop again, throwing her back against the wall as the other Angel caught up. She tried to edge around them, only to trip on the edge of a statue. She quickly recovered, but the slip up was all the Angels needed. They had her surrounded, completely cut off in the corner. She couldn't climb over, for fear of losing sight of one of them. She was trapped.

* * *

"Dylan?" Susan called through the echoing marble halls of the museum, treading carefully as she went. Everything was ready, but the young woman hadn't returned. "Dylan, where are you? _Dylan_!" The Sister burst through some doors to find Dylan, trapped in a corner… less than inch from the fingertips of a Weeping Angel. "Dylan, don't worry, I got you," she said, trying to make her way down, but then she noticed all the other Angels standing between her and her friend. There was no way she could make it to her while keeping all the Angels in sight. "Dylan-" she tried to say, but Dylan held up a hand. Somehow… Susan knew she had accepted her fate and wanted to let her know it was okay. That it wasn't her fault. The Mysterious Asian Stranger took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"Take care of that brother of yours, okay?" was all Dylan smiled before looking right into Susan's eyes… and vanishing into nothing.

She was gone.

* * *

"Ready?" the Sister asked her brother, back in the museum's entrance.

"As I'll ever be," was his reply.

So she moved toward the PA system, turned up the volume, and plugged in her music player. Suddenly, the sound of Madonna's "VOGUE" blared across the museum as the young boy threw open the doors of the atrium to allow in the surrounding Angels. Sure enough, moments later, the hall was filled with Angels of all types.

"Well hello all!" the Sister shouted, jumping on top of a desk so as to be seen by all the Angels assembled.

Silence.

The Sister winced dramatically. "Right. No speaking, unless through others. Due to the whole, no moving while being seen thing. _But_ , we thought about that, and so, let there be sound!" She pointed to her brother, who turned up the dial on his scanner, now connected to a neural relay. She jumped off the desk and wandered toward the apparent leader, the wingless Weeping Angel and sole survivor of the wreck of the Byzantium. "So talk, Angel. What do you want?"

"We want to feast," sang the angelic chorus of the Angels. "Tomorrow, the greatest minds of the century will join under one roof. With the potential energy of sending back all the scientists, artists, and philosophers on this planet, we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond. We shall take you and the boy, like we took the other girl. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space. And the Angels will"

"Yeah, not gonna happen," the Sister assured them.

"What makes you so sure?" She stood nose-to-nose with the lead angel.

"Because you just killed someone I liked." She straightened up. "You're not getting out of this unless I decide you will… and I'm going to give you a chance to do just that because I'm nice like that. One chance and you better take it."

"Why?" asked one Angel's voice. Undoubtedly the leader.

The Sister wandered up to her and inquired, "Why what?"

"Why should we take it? You are two and the moon is setting. Soon, all will become dark, you will not be able to see, and we will overwhelm you. So why should we fear you?" the Lead Angel scoffed.

"Because if you could look you'd notice you stepped into a trap of our own design," the Sister said, jerking her head toward the wall lined with explosive disks. "Those have enough fire-power to ensure nothing can make it out of this room alive."

"You would destroy yourselves and this entire museum?" the leader inquired.

"To save this planet and potentially the Universe? Yes, I would," the Sister stated simply.

"You're bluffing," the lead Angel maintained and the Sister just stared her down.

"You really think so?" She wandered over to the lead Angel, the Brother holding his breath but staying steady as she did so. "Somewhere in your memory is a man called the Doctor and a woman named River Song." She leaned closer to the Angel, nose-to-nose, practically daring it to touch her. "I'm their _daughter_."

Silence.

* * *

The Sister and Brother gazed at the sight before them; currently, they were atop a cliff, looking down at the flora and fauna that was highly reminiscent of Earth's during the Cretaceous period. Dinosaurs of all shapes, sizes, and species grazed in the valley below. In the distance, smoke rose from a rather out of place looking village.

"Silurians," the Sister commented. "They live for millennia, perfect hunting for the 'Kindest Killers in the Universe.' Send them back as far as you like, chances are it won't be much trouble for them."

"Let's hope so," the Brother agreed, hardly listening as he drank up the experience for all it was. A chirp caught his attention and the two looked down to find a baby-pterodactyl nudging his foot. He grinned, kneeled down, and held out his hand, which the tiny dino leaped into happily. He put the creature on his shoulder, where it perched and snuggled to him happily, before looking up at his sister, who didn't even look at him before saying, "No."

His grin dropped.

"But-"

"I said no."


	4. Family Advice

**A/N: Review for a mystery one-shot. Again, not BETA read, so, point out any flaws you find, whether they be grammatical or plot-wise. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Family Advice

A young brown haired boy scribbled away in a blue leather journal, drawing designs, creatures, equations, and who knew what else? A young brunette woman in a cute red dress and an apron plopped in the seat next to his.

"You want something? I make a mean soufflé. On the house and everything."

"Sure," he said without looking up. She frowned.

"You're not gonna be looking up from that anytime soon, are you."

"Nope." A redheaded young woman also in a red dress and an apron then plopped down in the third seat, sweaty and panting desperately. The brunette then handed her a rag, which the other girl accepted thankfully and started to dab her face with. The brunette got up to fulfill the boy's order and the two were left alone.

"Bro, put it down," the redhead demanded.

"But–"

"There is a time for drawing and a time for arguing with Sis. This is neither of those times so unless you want me to throw that book of yours into a supernova I suggest you listen to me."

"You're no fun anymore," he whined.

"You try working an eight hour shift after one hour of sleep and four hours of night classes, see how fun you are," she shot back. The boy looked down at his shoes.

"Sorry." The young woman glanced at him and wrapped an arm around him, squeezing him tight.

"Sorry I snapped."

"We could always rob a bank to get some money," the boy suggested. The redhead looked at him pointedly, before rolling her eyes and chuckling. The beautiful brunette then returned, carrying an equally beautiful soufflé, which she placed in front of the hungry-eyed boy.

"Thanks Clarice," Susan thanked her friend, nudging her brother, who then said the same through a mouthful of pastry. Clarice smiled.

"Made this specially for you; it's my mum's."

"But _you_ made it," the Brother said, swallowing.

"The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe."

"Well either way, it's brilliant!"

"Thank you," she smiled, and he beamed in return.

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Clarice asked, as they cleared tables side-by-side.

"We haven't see our parents in a long time and he wants to go and see them… but I'm not sure," Susan admitted.

"You want my advice?"

"No, but you're gonna give to me anyway, aren't you?" the redhead smiled, the brunette grinning right back.

"I think you should see them. My mum died when I was a kid and I still hate that I didn't get as much time with her as some. You have a Mum and Dad, and if they're as good of people as your brother seems think, then you should make up with them." Susan pursed her lips and tried her best to swallow her tongue. Clarice took the hint and added, "But I don't know your situation. Do you have a middleman to talk to? Aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"My dad's family's gone. My mum's… _might_ be reachable." Susan turned to her friend. "Thanks Clar."

"No problem," the brunette smiled.

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion from outside rocked the bakery, sending the three tumbling into tables.

"Bro-"

"I'm fine," he said from his place on the floor. She helped him up, brushing him off as she did so.

"Guys, you might want to see this," Clarice noted, looking through the window. They hurried over to find metal men marching in unison. "What are these things?" Clarice cried.

"Cybermen," the Brother said, cupping his hands to look through the glass windows.

"I thought they died out," the brunette 51st century girl said.

"Unfortunately, pests like them have a tendency to never fully die out," Susan lamented, hanging up her apron, grabbing her pack, and taking her brother's hand. "Come on! We gotta find shelter."

"Sissy! Wait! We can help!" the Brother said.

"Bro-"

"No!" he shouted, surprising both women. "The biggest problem in the Universe is that no one helps each other when they should! Well, who are we to tell people to do that if we don't do it ourselves?!" he cried.

Susan opened her mouth to argue, but he had that look again. It was the _I've-decided-so-that's-final_ look that he got from her. At least as far as she knew. Maybe they got it from one of their parents. Or even both.

So she groaned, massaging her temples, but conceded. "Fine." He beamed. "But you're not coming." The smile slipped off his face.

"What?! But-"

"I can't work if I'm worrying about you constantly," she told him.

"But-"

"That's an order," she demanded, before turning to her friend and saying, "Get him to safety."

She should've known they wouldn't listen.

* * *

Susan snuck silently through the halls of the command ship, motioning to Clarice and her brother to follow. She'd used a grappling hook to get herself up… but she hadn't counted on her friend and sibling climbing up after her.

"Clara, try to see if you can shut the Cybermen down remotely. Bro, see if I can remotely activate the self-destruct. I'm going to overload the power systems."

"Got it!" the Brother climbed a ladder up to a computer panel.

"So… why are you afraid of seeing your parents?" Clarice inquired.

Susan hesitated. "My mum… was in prison until recently and my father has a lot of issues too. PTSD, anger-management, occasional lack of empathy and general manners," the Sister listed off carefully, not looking away from her work.

"… Wow. That's quite a list." Susan grunted in reply. "Your Dad a soldier by any chance?" Susan's friend asked.

"Doctor actually," Susan corrected. "But… he _has_ seen battle. And a lot of people are afraid of him and what he can do. And they have _every reason_ to be afraid. His friends are sometimes the only things keeping him doing awful, unspeakable things."

"I can't imagine how growing up in that house must've been." _Neither can I_ , Susan thought to herself, before Clarice continued, "But you're older and your brother understands more than you think. Besides, you'll never know if you don't jump."

"Yeah, but if I don't jump I have a lesser chance of _dying_."

"Knowing you, you'd survive anyway," Clarice teased. Susan coughed, before closing her panel, finished with her work.

"Done. You?"

"Yep." The brunette clicked her last keystroke, and the sound of a thousand Cybermen powering down at once filled the ship. "But we'd better run," she suggested, stuffing her computer in her bag.

Susan nodded. "Bro, time to go!" she called.

"Give me five minutes!" he shouted down to them.

"We don't have five seconds! Come on!" she shouted.

There was a growl from the hall.

A distinctly non-human growl.

The boy looked down at the two young women, the noise having caught his attention. _Stay hidden_ , his sister silently told him, taking out her blaster. She turned into the hall. There they were four of them, blocking the only hallway, stark white, except for their dark formal clothes and black mouths with pointed teeth. They reached out, ready to do their signature heart grab.

"Whisper Men!" They stopped. "That's right; we know who you are. Manifestations of the Great Intelligence, specifically Dr. Walter Simeon. But how do we know this?" She straightened up. "Take us to your leader," Susan smiled. "And you might find out."

* * *

While this wasn't technically the Dr. Simeon original Dr. Simeon, just another Great Intelligence copy, he was the same. Still dull, still looked like death, still made her wish she could die of boredom. But she had the advantage of him not knowing who she is. The Whisper Men had brought her and Clarice to the bridge for interrogation, halls of the ship filled with deactivated Cybermen.

"So you're the two girls who did the impossible and shut down my Cybermen," he droned on, staring them down.

"Hardly a challenge. It took me less than three minutes, and that's only because I was distracted," Clarice scoffed. Simeon started when he saw her.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Dr. Simeon inquired.

"Trust me, I would remember meeting _you_ ," Clarice assured him. He narrowed his eyes at her, but simply moved to stand in front of Susan.

"Where is the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" Susan asked. (She could practically hear her brother cackling with irony.)

"The Doctor: The Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, other known aliases include John Smith, Johann Schmidt, Theta Sigma-"

"Okay we get the idea and to answer your question: we don't know."

"Don't lie; we did a DNA scan of the whole system and we found a near perfect match."

"Then your scanner must be broken because I have no idea what you're talking about," she muttered.

"And based on your knowledge of the Great Intelligence, we can also conclude that you have traveled with the Doctor," he continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Again, wrong. I've never traveled with the Doctor," Susan corrected.

" … Scan her; see if she's lying," Dr. Simeon ordered. She froze.

"Oh, you might not wanna do tha-"

Too late.

"You seek to find her heartbeat's change / Yet what we've found is very strange," the Whisper men rhymed.

"She's lying?" Simeon sneered.

"That is not the case for you / Where one heart should be, there is two," the Whisper men continued.

Susan winced.

And Simeon noticed.

He stepped toward her, a bit too close for comfort, but she stood her ground. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Nobody," Susan said. Simeon somehow managed to narrow his eyes even more.

"Thing about Nobodies is that they usually turn out to be Somebodies. Now tell me. Who. Are. You," he said, towering over her, in a way that was probably supposed to be intimidating, and might've been if she hadn't grown up with Daleks for nursemaids.

 _Ding._

Susan smiled as her brother's signal chimed. "You're not gonna find out. Because, the thing is, generally, when you find someone snooping around your ship, you should _really_ make sure that there's not anymore." She activated her Sonic and the bridge exploded into sparks with the release of power. Wires and bits of the ceiling and walls fell in, electrocuting the Cybermen, the Whisper Men and Dr. Simeon collapsing as they lost their connection to the Great Intelligence.

Suddenly, she was shoved from behind and fell, to have debris fall a centimeter away from her face.

 _But who…?_

"Clarice!" Susan cried. She heard a groan, and found her friend buried under metal and wires. "Why would you do that?" she demanded, beginning to unbury her friend.

"Cause you've got a future," was all Clarice muttered, semi-dazedly.

"And so do you, but you've gotta live to see it, now come on, up you go," Susan stated, beginning to move a piece of metal off of her.

"Ow, stop. Stop. Stopstopstopstopstop!" Clarice cried. Then Susan noticed that a pipe had gone through her friend and her moving the metal off of her was moving it. She stopped and kneeled next to her, brushing hair out her face. She glanced at the self-destruct: less than a minute. She looked back to her friend, closed her eyes, sighed, and brought their intertwined hands to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Susan apologized. Her friend didn't reply, only took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Promise me you'll at least try to see them," she stated.

"I promise," Susan swore and Clarice smiled.

"Good." Clarice took a pained breath, heartbeat growing weaker by the second. "Run. Run, you clever girl. And remember," she murmured, eyelids closing as she let out her last breath.

Susan listened, and after placing a gentle kiss on her friend's forehead, before running. She ran and she ran and she ran, grabbing her brother's hand as she caught up to him and together they ran out of the ship, jumping to safety on the roof of a Luna University building.

* * *

The sound of a doorbell rung inside a New York townhouse apartment.

"I'll get it!" cried a woman, hurrying for the door. She was in a green 1940s housedress, with her bright red hair curled and a string of pearls around her neck. She opened the door a crack to find a young brown haired boy in a tweed jacket, black pants, a button up shirt, and bow tie and a young red haired woman in a brown leather jacket and short skirt that might get her arrested for inappropriate length.

"Hello?" she asked, knowing fully well that these kids weren't from here.

"Are you Amelia Pond?" the young woman asked.

"Amelia Williams," she corrected. Their shoulders sagged. "But I used to be Amy Pond." They perked up again. The older woman opened the door wider and leaned on the frame. "Who are ya?" The younger red head looked at the boy and put her arm around him, before taking a breath and answering.

"My name is Aurora Harmony Pond, this is my brother Ryan John Pond… and we think we're you grandchildren."

The redhead's eyes widened as she stared at them like seeing them for the first time. "RORY!" she yelled over her shoulder. The sound of someone running through the house was heard, and a moment later a light brown haired man about her age joined her. He stared at Amelia for a moment before looking at the young woman and little boy on their doorstep, before recognizing them. He turned to his wife as though to say something but was shushed by her. The woman stepped forward and hesitantly put a hand on the younger redhead and peered into her eyes, before sighing through her nose and nodding in a resigned way. "I am going to kill that man."

* * *

The two redheads sat in the sitting room, tea growing tepid in their cups. The sound of a little boy and a man laughing echoed from the kitchen but neither woman took much notice of it.

"So… you two… are our grandchildren?" Amelia Williams drew out, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"We think so."

"Then why aren't you with your parents?"

"They don't even know we exist ma'am." The former Girl Who Waited frowned.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked her granddaughter.

Aurora took a deep breath, before she began. "While you were in America and searching for the Silence, you were pregnant with my mother and _she_ was unknowingly pregnant with me. The Silence kidnapped her while you were all separated and took me from her when I was still developing. Of course, since you forget the Silence after turning away from them, she never knew what happened. And so I was born and raised at Demon's Run. But after one too many escape attempts, the Silence and my other 'teachers' decided the only way to control me was to give me something to care about. And so, they manufactured my little brother from leftover bits of DNA from our parents."

Amy sighed through her nose and shook her head, but replied with, "Ok, not the craziest thing I've ever heard, but what other teachers?"

"Oh, dozens of them. Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Slitheen, Silurians, all of them," Aurora said.

"And you escaped them."

The younger redhead shrugged. "After I turned thirteen, they thought I gave up on escaping, but really, I was biding my time, finding weaknesses in the defenses and right before my initiation we succeeded. We've been running for about two and a half years now."

"Well, I'm glad you did but… why are you here?" Aurora fiddled with her now tipid tea.

"My brother wants to find our parents…"

"And you're not sure you want to," Amy finished.

Aurora bit her lip, before she burst out with, "He's just so young and innocent and hopeful. I don't want him to be crushed if we meet them and they don't want us."

"No. No, how could they _ever_ not want you?" Amy assured her, putting a comforting hand on her granddaughter's shoulder, the younger woman now close to tears. "They'd love you the moment they met you. I'm sure they'll be a little shocked, but considering everything they've been through together, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Do you really think they'll like us?"

"No." Aurora froze. "I _know_ that they'll _love_ you." She breathed again and finally, overcome by emotion, hugged her grandmother, who returned with equal enthusiasm.

* * *

"Tell them hello from us. Tell them that Amy Pond and Rory Williams say hello," Amy asked her grandchildren as she and her husband hugged them goodbye.

"We will," Aurora assured them.

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa!" Ryan John Pond called to his grandparents, waving back at them. The Williams returned the gesture, smiling somewhat sadly as the pair vanished into the streets of 1940s New York.

* * *

"Alright, you ready to see Mum and Dad kiddo?" the Sister asked, more hopeful than her brother had ever heard her.

"Am I?!" he cried and she smiled and kissed his forehead, before she plotted the coordinates. However, right before she pressed the button, she heard a sniffled.

"What's that?" the Brother asked. They turned to find a bit of blue from behind a trash bin. The blue turned out to be a coat, wrapped around a redheaded little girl.

"Hello sweetie. Are you ok?" the Sister inquired gently.

"I've lost my mum and dad. I can't find them and my brother's sick, I think he might be dying!" she sobbed.

"We'll help you! Won't we?" the Brother said, turning to his sister.

"Of course we will," she assured him, smiling sympathetically at the girl. She smiled at them and grabbed the Sister's hand, dragging her deeper into the alley.

"I think they went this way, but I'm not sure," she said, racing ahead. The Sister wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders as they strolled after the girl. He was right; they should help people more. It felt good. "Come on!" the little girl cried, and they hurried around the corner after her… only to find themselves face-to-face with the nightmares of their childhoods, the monsters under their beds, and their parents greatest enemies.

"Ah!" the siblings screamed as they were surrounded, restrained, disarmed, and torn apart by Autons, Cybermen, Daleks, Silurians, Sontarans, and Whisper Men.

"And you thought you could run from us, oh, how cute," simpered a sickeningly familiar voice. The two Time Lords froze.

"Madame Kovarian," the Sister growled, rage and terror filling her as the sneering woman came into view.

"Yes my dear. Did you miss me?" she asked, placing her hands on the shoulders of the little girl (now clearly an automaton). Neither child of the Doctor and River Song responded, merely glared. She began to pace in front of them. "Now you two have been very naughty children. And naughty children must be punished accordingly." She then nodded to three Silents, who blasted the Brother with lightning. The Sister froze when she realized their intention, the boy's face screwing up in pain.

"Stop, stop, you're killing him, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" she screamed. Please, Doctor, if there was ever a time for you to come, this was it.

"That is correct," was all Kovarian said. The energy increased and the Brother screamed. The Sister tried to fight off her guards, but was merely forced to her knees.

"Please, I'm _sorry,_ I'm _so, so sorry_ , just let him go, I'll do anything _, ANYTHING_!" she begged.

"It's too late for that my dear. We thought you had learned your lesson once and look how that ended. How can we ever trust you again?" The Sister couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything, except watch as her brother began to glow gold, in contrast to the Silents' blue lightning.

"Ryan…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry Sissy. I'm regenerating." And then his entire body was engulfed in an enormous blast of golden light.

 _ **BANG!**_

A little body fell to the ground, well and truly dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Sister screamed, falling to the ground, while clutching her chest as she felt both her hearts stop.

 _He couldn't be… he just_ couldn't _be._

"Take her," Kovarian ordered, but the girl didn't even hear her. She didn't even resist. Because her world had just ended.

It had simply, completely, and utterly ended.

* * *

 **EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh!**

A blue Police Call Box materialized on a cliff overlooking a bright blue sea on distant planet light-years away from Earth. The box landed with a THUD, and a man in a violet coat stepped out, straightening his bowtie and smoothing his hair as he went. He smiled at the sunset and breathed in the fresh, salty sea air. Sure, his ship wasn't of the sea but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

"Hello Sweetie," a voice as smooth as custard smiled and the Doctor felt his grin grow.

"Hello Honey." He turned to face the beautiful woman in a long black dress who he had the fortune of calling his wife. He stepped down from the edge of the cliff and started cantering toward her. "Not that I'm complaining, but I was surprised to hear from you so soon after our last date." Professor River Song's smile shrunk.

"What? You think I–"

"You didn't send the invite?"

"I thought you did," she defended. The Doctor ruffled through his pockets for his psychic paper.

"Please. Who else signs a psychic paper invite–"

"With a kiss?" she finished, holding up her own identical invite.

"That would be me," chimed a new voice and the couple turned to see a young redhead in a white spacesuit-like jumpsuit with a helmet under her arm.

"Oh. Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Professor River Song," the Doctor greeted.

"I know," the woman said.

"You… _know_ ," River repeated, hand instinctively going to her holster; she'd been in enough traps to sense one the moment this girl arrived.

"Yes. I have been waiting to meet you both for a very long time." And from the looks of it, she had. Her eyes seemed to be drinking them up, as if she couldn't get enough of them.

"And who are you?" the Doctor asked, cloister bell going off inside his head as well.

"Oh of course! Where are my manners? Right." She cleared her throat and straightened up. "Hello. My name is Brooke Emilia Song. You're my mother and father. Prepare to die."

* * *

 **A/N: See you all at Christmas! :)  
**


	5. The End of the Daughter

**A/N: Last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means so much to me! Hope you enjoyed the ride and please review; if you do, I'll send you a one-shot of the Daughter reacting to River's "death" in "Forest of the Dead."**

 **Shout-out to jaguarspot and SuOmAlAiNeN92 for helping me edit this story, while being very busy with their own works, which you guys should check out.**

 **Also, if you want further e** **xplanation about how the Sister was conceived/stolen/born, it was inspired by this video: www . youtube watch?v=5EdM8L8QCF0. There's a link on my profile.  
**

The End of the Daughter

"What?" The Doctor cried. 'Brooke' just stood there, not providing an answer. "What?" he repeated. Still Silence. "Just… WHAT?!"

"Sweetie, I thought you'd gotten past that stage," River joked, though she too found herself unable to look away from the young woman who stood in front of them.

"But River, we-we don't, we _can't_ have a daughter," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well apparently we do," River pointed out. She was older than her parents after all, this wasn't the strangest thing to happen to them, though it was certainly disorienting.

"Oh don't blame yourselves Mum, Dad. I was taken before you even knew I existed."

"By whom?" River asked darkly.

"Who else, my dear River Song?" chimed an awfully familiar voice. The professor of archaeology felt her fists clench.

"Kovarian," she grit out, hand going to her blaster as the nightmare of her childhood stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello my dear. Did you miss me?" the older woman smiled evilly.

"No," deadpanned the Archaeology Professor.

"Oh dear Melody," tsked the dark haired harpy. "You always were so very rude."

"Psychotic. Not rude," River corrected.

"Ah yes. And you were right about one thing. We should've known that the psychopath we engineered would fall in love with the psychopath we sought to destroy."

"Yet you decided to try again," River stated.

"With someone who could much more easily hate and destroy the Doctor."

"Our daughter," River and the Doctor finished together.

"'And the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son.' Or in this case, the daughter."

"River, how about we do what we do best and take our family and run?" the Doctor asked his wife, taking his daughter's left hand.

"Great idea," she agreed, taking her right. But before they could step through the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, a force field sprung up between them.

"THE DOCTOR WILL DIE!" the Daleks screamed, floating up as the rest of the antagonistic aliens appeared. "EXTERMINATE!"

"DELETE!"

"SONTAHA!"

"SILENCE WILL FALL!" cried all the different enemies of the Doctor and River Song. Suddenly, 'Brooke' broke free of her parents' hold, pulling dual blasters on them both. And so the Doctor did what he does best: when he cannot or will not run, he faces danger with a smirk and a swagger.

"Well, you lot, you clever, clever lot," he smiled at the gathering. "You've got us. Now I suppose I'm supposed to be impressed. Well I am," he assured them, a shadow crossing his face, the storm beneath showing itself as he rounded on Kovarian. "I am impressed at how absolutely idiotic you lot must be to think that we would ever let you get away with tearing our _child_ , our own flesh and blood, away from us."

"Except the point of you being dead is that you won't be around to seek revenge. You will never travel to Trenzalore, you will never bring about the end of the universe, and you will never harm _anyone ever_ _again_ ," Kovarian sneered, not noticing how her greatest creation stiffened slightly at that last part. The dark woman's purple lips curled into a sneer as she sauntered over toward her prize student, the product of decades of trial, error, training, and effort.

"Now… kill him."

Nothing.

Kovarian frowned.

"I said: _Kill him_."

Still nothing.

"Kill him!"

"… No," 'Brooke' murmured. Kovarian blinked.

"What."

"I said no."

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"It means no." 'Brooke' turned to them. "I won't kill him. I won't kill him because no matter what, no matter what he's done, how many he's killed, or who he is, he is a million times the man any of you could ever dream of being." She turned back to her parents, tears in her eyes. "Do you know what the worst part of my life was, mum and dad? The worst part is that I wasn't your only child. There was a boy: a beautiful, wonderful, mad little boy who wanted nothing more than to find you both." She turned back to Kovarian and the rest of her 'teachers.' "And they killed him. They murdered him after torturing him into regeneration. Because we ran. Because _I_ was scared of meeting you. Because _I_ believed that we had no other chance for survival. But I know better now. The only way to solve my problems is for me to face them head on."

"Enough of thi-" Kovarian started, but was cut off by a blaster being jammed under her chin.

"I've been silent for far too long. Time to make some noise," she stated. The older woman pursed her lips but remained silent. Removing her blaster from Kovarian's head, 'Brooke' turned back to her parents and told them, "Mum, Dad, I'm going to tell you something I should've told you the moment I saw you." They simply stood there, confused yet awe-struck at the daughter they had just met. " _Run_."

 ** _BANG!_**

The cliff top erupted into blastfire as hundreds of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Slitheen, Silurians, and many other species with grudges against the Doctor fired on the three Time Lords together after their would-be assassin shot down the Autons manning the Force-field control panel.

"What are you two doing?" she cried at her parents.

"Helping!" the Doctor shouted right back, deflecting shot after shot with his sonic.

"You can't help me, they'll find me no matter where I am, you have to leave me behind!" she demanded.

"Not gonna happen, Sweetheart!" River Song yelled, returning fire with blasters similar to her daughter's.

She growled, clearly annoyed at their stubbornness, but went with it. "There's a force-field around the TARDIS, you have to disable that first! I'll go do it!"

"Not without us!" they cried, covering her as she took off toward the controls. They took out dozens of monsters together, back-to-back-to-back.

"Keep the way back clear, I'll shut down the field," she told them, hurrying up the hill. But it wasn't unmanned; Madame Kovarian had made it there first.

"All the time and money we wasted on you, and this is how you repay us?" Kovarian growled dangerously, standing between her and her family's freedom.

"You hurt me and my family, I owe you nothing," the Doctor's daughter declared.

"You're not getting away-"

 ** _BANG!_**

A body fell to the ground, well and truly dead, and Brooke leaned over the console and flicked the switch, shutting off the force field. She then leaped over the control panel and raced after her parents, who were dodging and returning fire just like her.

"Almost there, we can do it!" the Doctor cried, watching the backs of his wife and daughter, as all three of them ran toward the TARDIS.

They were almost there, barely a stone's throw away from the doors of sanctuary.

That's when she saw them.

Two Dalek blasts.

Headed straight for her parents.

And they couldn't see them coming.

"NO!" she screamed, putting herself between them and the blasts. They caught her in both shoulders and she fell with another scream, collapsing.

"NO!"

"SWEETHEART!" the Doctor and River Song screamed as one. They picked her up together and dragged her the rest of the way. The Doctor Soniced the forcefield, turning it on around them to keep out external blasts, before he joined his wife in helping their daughter up.

"River, get her inside. I'll be there in a moment," he told his wife. It was a true mark of how afraid she was that she didn't argue. Once River Song and 'Brooke' were enveloped in the relative safety of the TARDIS, the Doctor turned back to his enemies with a damning look: "If she dies, so do all of you." He stormed back inside, the door shutting behind him with a snap. The Cloister bell rang in despair, but whether out of fear or curiosity, the enemies of the Doctor remained. Then after a minute that felt like an eternity, the doors reopened and out came the Doctor, face somber and eyes downcast.

"You just killed the daughter of the Oncoming Storm and The Woman Who Killed The Doctor," he informed the villains gathered.

Silence.

"Run."

Some nervous shuffling as the villains began to realize what this was.

 ** _"_** ** _RUN!"_** They ran. They shot off for the stars and never looked back. The Doctor, breathing heavily, watched them go. He pushed his hair out of his face agitatedly, before going back inside. He went back to the bedroom nearest to the control room, where River Song just exited.

"How is she?" he asked his wife.

"Resting. First regeneration is always strange," she reminded him gently.

"Right." He shuffled as awkward silence fell. "So… our _daughter_."

"Yep."

" _Our daughter_."

"Uh-huh."

"Our little girl."

"Who looks old enough to be your sister," River teased him, half-heartedly.

"Oi!" he cried, semi-indignantly and they chuckled together, before looking toward the door.

"But _really_ , Doctor… what are we going to do?" River asked.

"What we always do, River."

"Make it up as we go along?" They smiled at each other. They heard a groan from behind the door and, after sharing a glance, they knocked four times.

"Hello?" River tried. No answer. She opened up the door a crack. "Uh, Brooke?"

"I'm not Brooke." The Doctor and River Song started. Her voice was softer, quieter. "They gave me that name to hurt you." She motioned for them to come in, which they did. River Song sat on next to her daughter, while the Doctor just hovered at the foot of the bed. The young woman was now looking at herself in a small hand mirror, her expression like that of someone attempting to remember a dream or a memory long past; she was now a young Chinese woman with soft brown eyes and straight black hair.

"What do you want to be called?" River inquired. She put the mirror down.

"… I don't know," the young Time Lord admitted.

Silence.

"So what happens now?" the daughter of the Doctor and River Song asked her parents.

"What do you want to happen?" the Doctor asked. The young Time Lord suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"I just… I can't be alone right now… but I…"

"Don't know how to act around us," River offered.

"Yeah."

"We don't have to be… your parents. If it makes you more comfortable. We can start as friends," River offered. The younger woman nodded.

"Friends. I'd like that." She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"So, don't want to be alone but don't know what you want. I find that traveling is a good cure," the Doctor tried. He opened the bedroom door with a snap, and got up to show off the control room right outside. "So… how about it?"

"No offence, but I think I've had enough running for one lifetime," the Doctor's daughter said, somewhat sadly. The Doctor deflated.

"Oh. Alright then. Fine. Just fine."

"Honestly, I'd kind of like to go back to school. I was going to Luna University and I'd kinda like to finish my degree," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh good. I'm an Archaeology Professor there now," River told her daughter (her _daughter_! This was going to take a _lot_ of getting used to).

"Really?" River nodded. "Cool."

"Right."

Silence.

"But then there's the fact that I can't use my identity anymore, meaning I'll have to redo the past two years, lovely, and of course I need a new identity."

"We can manage that easily enough, maybe even fabricate evidence of you attending another school and have you transfer to Luna University."

"Right. Sure."

"So… are you going to have your own flat? I was thinking perhaps we could… live together. And, uh, maybe saying you're my… niece… may help you get in again."

"Alright then," she said.

"Now… name?"

"Well I can't be Susan Smith or Aurora Harmony Pond anymore. Definitely not 'Brooke,'" she spat the last part. Silence fell again.

"How about Dylan? I knew a nice Dylan once," River Song suggested. The young Chinese woman chuckled to herself, like remembering a joke, and nodded as she thought about it.

"Dylan. Dylan Song. I like it." River nodded and she moved leave, the Doctor about to follow her, when she spoke up: "Ryan was his name." They stopped and turned back to her. "My brother," she clarified. "His name was Ryan. Ryan John Pond. And he loved you two. Never even met you two and he loved you both. I just felt you should know." They nodded and, no knowing what else to say, exited the room, turning the light off as they left. The TARDIS, however, knew that her Thief's daughter was not ready to sleep yet, and let artificial moon and starlight fill the room's darkness. Dylan looked at herself in the mirror again, chuckling to herself, before taking her phone from her pocket. A selfie of her and her brother showed up as her background. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you,_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes to stop the tears. _But I saved them and though you'll never know them, I'll do my best to make sure they know you._ She pressed a kiss to her fingertips, before pressing them to her brother's face forever preserved in the picture. She then turned her phone off, pulled the blanket over herself, and let the singing of the TARDIS lull her to sleep. That was the sight River Song and the Doctor were treated to when they peeked in a few minutes later. And for a moment, they could almost imagine a red headed little girl and a brunette baby boy there.

* * *

The TARDIS was buzzing with life. It had been a week since the Doctor and River Song had met their daughter and while things were… strange to say the least, but things had become a little less awkward. They would never be a conventional family (how could they when the Doctor's in-laws were younger than him?), but they could be friends. She enjoyed the stories of their travels and adventures, and though her stories of her brother and her life were more bittersweet, they held their own melancholy joy. So here she stood now, a top the steps leading from the living areas to the Control Room, dressed in a white jumpsuit with her hair in a high ponytail. The three Time Lords smiled at each other as she walked down the steps, strength finally back after spending a few days in the gymnasiums getting it back.

"Ready sweetheart?" River asked.

"Ready Mum. Ready Dad," Dylan Song smiled at her parents, who smiled right back. Her father pulled the lever, and off they went. The Doctor, River Song, and their Daughter, in the TARDIS. Next Stop: Everything.


End file.
